


It’s time to...

by R_Armchair



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Armchair/pseuds/R_Armchair
Summary: Vanille and Fang have a minor disagreement about timing, residence, and horiculture.





	It’s time to...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to listen to me pop all the dang plosives:  
> [ Click for the mp3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aq9r4ocs0ghyfbl/ItsTimeTo.mp3?dl=0)

Vanille shared a house with Sazh and his son.If she were going to start the conversation that she had in mind, it needed to take place somewhere not littered with Dajh’s toys.The yard was her domain, where she tended the plants and people-watched the neighbors.She ushered Fang outside.

“Our job’s done.We’ve found everybody.I think it’s time,” she said, trying to exude confidence, but speaking far too rapidly.

“Time for what?”Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Time to get married, run off, buy a house, start a family, and live out the rest of our lives in solitude.”

Fang shook her head in dissention.“No.I already lived alone, in the middle of nowhere, for a decade.”

She tried again.“Then it’s time to get married, run off, buy a house, and start a family.” 

“Not yet.Why is it assumed that we need children to have a family?I’m happy with the way things are.”Fang crossed her arms.

“Then it’s time to get married, run off, and buy a house.”

“Absolutely not.You know what they say, ‘you can’t take it with you.’No matter how much looting I did, I’m completely broke now.I’m not starting off this new life in debt.We’re renting.”

“Fine, then it’s time to get married and run off together.”

“Heck no.We _just_ reunited with everyone.We’re _all_ staying together, whether they agree or not.”

Vanille pouted until her lower lip practically overtook the top one.Mocking Fang, she crossed her own arms and sauntered through the garden.With her hips swaying, she made her way to a large rock. It had been a bit of a feature, figuring as a part of a miniature retaining wall. She gave it a swift kick so that it shot out of place and became lodged in the upper branches of an apple tree.Pansies and potting soil cascaded from their tier and flooded onto the lawn.

“You don’t have to take it out on the plants, Vanille.”

“Maybe they don’t want to be all cramped like that.What if the pansies suddenly started cross-pollinating with the irises? What’ll happen to the lilacs and hyacinths then, huh?What about them?”

Fang plodded over to Vanille, who was tapping the soil back into place with her toes.“I’m not going to cross-pollinate with an iris.”She hooked her into a hug from behind.

“You say that now, but you and Lightning currently live together.”

“Once again.I’m broke; it’s cheaper this way.Seriously, that iris is way too obsessed with an unassuming hyacinth.Too bad they’re both idiots.They keep acting like one’s a tree and the other’s a mountain lion. When really, they’re both purple and bulbs.”Fang laughed, causing the hairs of Vanille’s neck to stand on end.“You missed one.”

The sun was setting.The yard was now beginning to flicker with lights unsure whether to come on.Solar powered stakes spot lit the garden carnage.Dangling fixtures, strung from the tree to the porch, twinkled as shadows of passing cars fooled the sensor.

“One what?”Vanille wiggled as she looked for anything else that had fallen out of place.

“Then it’s time to…”Fang coaxed.

“Then it’s time to get married?”

“Heck yes.”She kissed her on the cheek.“Let’s head inside because… _it’s_ _time_ to share the good news.”

**Author's Note:**

> June is coming to a close, and I wanted to write a wee little piece about my favorite ladies :)


End file.
